


Wildest Fantasies 3

by vanityaffair



Series: Xana~The Little Genie [3]
Category: None-Fandom
Genre: Genie - Freeform, Incest, M/M, Other, Tentacle Rape, Vines, alien child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last visit of our little alien visiting Earth Finally Completed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildest Fantasies 3

Hello its me...

Xana....

The Little Genie...

I need more of this fantasy line...

Its like my fashion line but no clothes are required for you...

Here..Let me grant your wish..

~

Leo struggled in the grasp of the vines and he then felt the securely wrapped around his thighs in a tight lock.

Then a vine came to his lips and shut his mouth but then a scent had been emitted from the vine.

It smelled fruity and sweet.Then it managed to nudge into his mouth and he had no time to prepare for the intrusion of his mouth.

The vine moved around on his tongue then it squirted a syrupy but sweet paraphernalia down his throat to soothe him.

He swallowed it because he had no choice apparently.

Then he instantly felt the effects of the drug come onto him.

He moaned muffled then a vine poked at his bulging hard on and gasped muffled as his cheeks suddenly go red with a drugging pleasure.

The vine had ripped his clothes away and he had panted as one vine rubbed across his hardening nipples and They got hard and red as it kept rubbing across him to keep him busy.

Then the vines had shifted him into a position that had him on knees and had his head facing down.

Xana,who watches the whole time,swings on a vine swing as the sway her back and forth like a swing.

Leon can't look up because he was drugged up too much to care.

Then a tentative vine pokes at his tight ring of muscle.

He arches his back as then another vine swarms to the front and it pokes at his hard on.

Then a vine joins into us mouth squirted more syrup into his mouth sedating him to keep him loose and weak.

The vine from earlier contiued to poke at his hole then it squirted the syrupy liquid onto his hole and it became slick as it pushed its way through the barrier.

Leon gasps muffled as his head stays down taking his rape like a child takes a spanking.

Then the vine in his front wraps around his cock and began to stroke it slow and gently before building speed.

The tentacle inside of his passageway began to thrust in and out of him like a piston and he panted muffledly.

The vine kept moving faster as it built up speed.

Leon arched back in the intense pleasure as the vine kept hitting his prostate harder.

Xana hummed delightfully as she swung,"So cute."

Then a vine smaller than the others found his slit and it poked its way inside.

Leon's tired eyes finally shot up and he moaned muffled in a mix and pain and pleasure possibly both.

Then the vine inside of him stopped pistoning like a machine and slipped out as another one pushed its way in.

It was much bulkier and bigger as it made its way in fully to settle in.

Leon gasped muffledly but it didn't stop until it was in deep.

Then finally what seemed like hours it stopped and it began to go in and out of him with speed.

Then the vines that were wrapped and inside his cock began to move with the pace of the vine inside of him.

He couldn't take much more as he arched his back like a slit and he closed his teary eyes as he released hard and bitterly.

The vine inside of his cock had pulled out slowly as it was covered with cum.

The vine inside of him kept going as it didn't stopping pistoning.

It fucked him through the haze and he gasped when the vines contracted and released inside of him coating his insides full of its liquids.

Finally,The thick vine pulled out and left his hole wide and spreaded with cum leaking down his inner thighs and dropping onto the ground.

The vine in his mouth released and he swallowed it down as some liquids dribbled down his chin.

Then he went slack and he closed his eyes and then he woke up in his home all alone feeling no memory of what happened.

~

You humans have endorphins that are always awake...

I make them happy...

But two is better than one right?...

~

Two twin brothers one named Kevin other named Devin.

"God!"Devin cried as Kevin strained under his brother as two tentacles were inside of them both going at the same pace.

Then one tentacle had entered Devin's mouth and Kevin watched.He knew it was gonna happen to him next.

Devin moaned muffledly as he grinded against his brother and then a interested tentacle had wrapped around their cocks putting them together and then Devin grinded again and Kevin moaned his his blonde haired brother looked at him as the tentacle in his mouth began to go faster.

Kevin always wanted to see his twin brother like this but never thought it would happened.

Then one tentacle moved over to Kevin's mouth in entered it.

It was wet and sweet at the same time and he enjoyed the sweet taste.

Devin had felt another tentacle poke at his hole.

He gasped as it slid in with ease and it made him grind against his brothers cock and he gasped muffledly in pleasure.

Kevin watched as his brother arched his back and writhe under the hold of the tentacles.

Devin looked so close to cumming just like Kevin was.

Then another had pushed inside his red bruised hole as the first one inside him moved faster and Kevin arched his back so close.

Then they both arched their backs and moaned muffledly in sync as they released on each other's chest and then Devin fell onto his brother panting tiredly with his brother.

Apparently the tentacles had figured they made it to completion and they had moved away from them.

They both closed their eyes and they appeared in their beds and they had no idea what happened.

~

You humans satisfied me....

But my visit has been over spent...

I must leave now...

I'll be back soon...

Goodbye Earth....

~

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finished at last!I hope you enjoy this series and I hope to make more and try a hit a alien culture one.But anyway enjoy this last series.


End file.
